


Behave

by KirbBree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Another short story from Tumblr because I'm not creative, Bilingual, Bondage, F/M, Gabe ain't having that shit, Reader is being a brat, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbBree/pseuds/KirbBree
Summary: Keep your mouth shut and do as you are told. How hard is it to follow two simple rules?Extremely difficult when it came to you apparently...





	Behave

You had been teasing him all day long and he was more than tired of it. Who the hell did you think you were? 

 

You were his little slut and his alone, why did you even think you could act up without there being repercussions? Two simple rules were given to you to follow, yet you still misbehaved.

 

He would teach you a lesson; a lesson in pain, pleasure and obedience. 

 

“Get on your knees, _cariño_ , and don’t move until I say so.” 

 

It was a redundant command, considering your hands and ankles were tied and your eyes were covered by a silk blindfold. Your breathing sped up slightly as his callused hands made their way down the back of your neck to the small of your back.

 

“What do you think you did to deserve this punishment, _zorrita_?” 

 

His thick fingers traced sinister patterns along your hips, trailing down to the hem of your panties and pulling them down to reveal your soft, plump ass. You knew where this was going, but you planned to tease him a bit more first.

 

Which, admittedly, was a stupid idea considering you were already being punished enough as it were. However, you wanted to see just how far you could push him. 

 

“I don’t know, _papi_. I’ve been a good _niña_ all day.” 

 

You say in the most innocent voice you could muster whilst wiggling your ass at him, to which you receive a quick slap to your left ass cheek. 

 

The force from the hit makes your ass jiggle a bit, forcing your body to lunge forward slightly. You bite your lip defiantly, restraining yourself from making any sounds of pleasure. 

 

Gabriel noticed this, but didn’t bother to comment on it.

 

Not yet anyway.

 

Instead of speaking with words, Gabriel spoke through his actions. He yanked your panties all the way down, peeling the damp material away from your slick pussy.

 

You hear shuffling behind you and yet you still couldn't see anything. After a few passing moments, you feel the lacey material of your lingerie against your lips right before they’re forced inside your mouth. 

 

You attempt to push them out disgustedly, however, Gabriel grabs you tightly by hair and holds you in place as he continues pushing the panties further into your mouth. 

 

You could taste your earlier arousal on them...

 

“I’m going to teach you how to behave, _cariño _. You will listen to each and every command I give you and follow them obediently, or else you won't like what comes next... Nod your head if you understand.”__

__

___You nodded_._ _

**Author's Note:**

> *Dumps sin onto counter* Uh yes, here is my daily dose of sin for you.  
> (Sorry if the Spanish is incorrect; courtesy of Google Translate).


End file.
